Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought
Legion Contemptor-Mortis Pattern Dreadnought armed with twin Kheres Pattern Assault Cannons]] The Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought, also known as the Contemptor-Mortis Class Dreadnought, was a variant of the standard Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, specifically the original Contemptor Prime model, that possessed two ranged weapon arms. The Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought is an ancient Imperial cybernetic combat walker used by the Space Marine Legions in the days of the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, 10,000 Terran years before the present day. Like the current patterns of Dreadnoughts now in service, the Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought served as a cybernetic sarcophagus for an Astartes who had been so badly wounded in battle that his only chance for continued service to the Emperor lay in being interred within the cybernetic sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. The Contemptor Dreadnought, like much of the technology developed at the dawn of the Imperium of Man, is larger and more powerful than its standard pattern counterparts. This pattern of Dreadnought was once a key part of the earliest Space Marine Legion forces raised on Terra in the late 30th Millennium to initiate the Great Crusade. Such relics are sometimes recovered as archeotech by the Imperium in the late 41st Millennium and then used to supplement the forces of the present-day Space Marine Chapters. History Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought during the Horus Heresy]] In the time of the Great Crusade, Dreadnought combat walkers primarily served as heavy assault units and highly mobile weapons support platforms for the Space Marine Legions. They were highly valued for their ability to endure under very heavy enemy fire and to operate in locations and theatres where traditional combat support vehicles would be impractical or downright impossible to use. The Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought used the more advanced Contemptor chassis as a potent carrier of heavy weapons. It was able to target and destroy the foe at close range and was also outfitted with an advanced Helical Targeting Array that allowed it to provide a Space Marine spearhead force with close anti-air support when needed. During the last years of the Great Crusade, the Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought was widely used by both the Dark Angels and Iron Warriors Legions, although it was used to some extent by all of the Astartes Legions during this era. Ten standard millennia later, there remain several Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnoughts that are still operational. They are revered both as potent relics of the Imperium's Golden Age and as powerful weapons by those few Space Marine Chapters lucky enough to still possess them. Armament Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought during the Horus Heresy]] The Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought differs from the standard pattern Contemptor Dreadnought only in being outfitted with two ranged-weapons arms as a standard weapon load-out along with the integration of a Helical Targeting Array that allows the Dreadnought to unleash its heavy weapons as dedicated anti-aircraft support. The standard load-out of the Contemptor-Mortis was two sets of twin-linked Heavy Bolters, along with Smoke Launchers and a Searchlight. The walker's Heavy Bolters could be replaced with several different weapons, including a set of twin-linked Autocannons, a set of twin-linked Lascannons, a set of Multi-Meltas or a set of Kheres Pattern Assault Cannons. The Contemptor-Mortis could also be outfitted with Extra Armour Plating and a carapace-mounted Havoc Missile Launcher. In the late 41st Millennium the Contemptor-Mortis can be equipped with a carapace-mounted Cyclone Missile Launcher instead of the Havoc Missile Launcher. The Mortis Dreadnought was the Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnought's version of the Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought, although many of this version lacked the Helical Targeting Array that allowed the Contemptor-Mortis to engage enemy aircraft, along with being built upon the less advanced Castraferrum chassis. Unit Composition *'1 Relic Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought (41st Millennium Only)' *'1 Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought (31st Millennium Only)' Wargear A standard Relic Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'2 twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Atomantic Shielding' Any Relic Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought may replace its twin-linked Heavy Bolters with these options: *'2 Multi-Meltas' *'2 twin-linked Lascannons' *'2 twin-linked Autocannons' *'2 Heavy Plasma Cannons' *'2 Kheres Pattern Assault Cannons' Relic Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnoughts may also possess vehicle equipment such as: *'Smoke Launchers' *'Searchlight' *'Extra Armour Plating ' *'Cyclone Missile Launcher (carapace-mounted)' Horus Heresy Era Wargear During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras the Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnoughts of the Legiones Astartes featured many more loadout options than those relics that still exist in the 41st Millennium. A standard Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'2 twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Atomantic Shielding' *'Smoke Launchers' *'Searchlight' *'Atomantic Shielding' *'Helical Targeting Array' Any Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought may replace both of their twin-linked Heavy Bolters with any of these options: *'2 Multi-Meltas' *'2twin-linked Lascannons' *'2 twin-linked Autocannons' *'2 Kheres Pattern Assault Cannons' A Legiones Astartes Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnoughts may also possess vehicle equipment such as: *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' *'1-2 Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers' *'Havoc Missile Launcher (carapace-mounted)' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Furibundus Pattern Dreadnought' *'Lucifer Pattern Dreadnought' *'Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnought' *'Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought' **'Contemptor-Cortus Dreadnought' *'Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought' *'Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought' Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 99, 170, 174, 177, 180, 200 *''The Horus Heresy: Book Two - Massacre'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 78, 170, 193-195 *''The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 171 *''The Horus Heresy: Book Four - Conquest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 197, 217, 222 *''The Horus Heresy: Book Five - Tempest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 155 *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List'' (Forge World Series), pp. 28-29 *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List'' (Forge World Series), pp. 9, 36-37 *''Imperial Armour Volume 2 Second Edition - Warmachines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 24, 176, 179 *''Imperial Armour Volume 13 - Warmachines of the Lost and the Damned'', pg. 108 *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 26 Gallery ContemptorMortisDreadnought01.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Sons of Horus Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought during the Horus Heresy ContemptorMortisDreadnought03.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Imperial Fists Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought during the Horus Heresy BL Contemptor Dreadnought.jpg|The Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought Salaghast of the dreaded Black Legion; this Dreadnought took part in the 9th Black Crusade; note that this Dreadnought may not be a true Mortis Dreadnought, as it is unknown if it is equipped with a Helical Targeting Array SoH Contemptor Mortis2.jpg|An ancient depiction of a Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought of the Sons of Horus Legion; this Dreadnought fought at the Istvaan III Atrocity and was armed with twin Kheres Pattern Assault Cannons EC Contemptor Mortis Pattern.jpg|An ancient depiction of an Emperor's Children Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought; this Dreadnought was part of Lord Commander Eidolon's forces and is armed with two sets of twin-linked Autocannons WE Contemptor Dred2.jpg|An ancient depiction of a World Eaters Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought; this Dreadnought was occupied by the Astartes Juljak Nul, The Storm Walker, Juljak Nul was originally interred within the sarcophagus of a Lucifer Pattern Dreadnought, before it became damaged beyond repair and he was re-interred within a Contemptor Dreadnought's sarcophagus IH Contemptor Mortis Pattern2.png|An ancient depiction of the Iron Hands Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought Veneratii Urien of the Order Quarii, Clan Vurgaan; Veneratii Urien was armed with a pair of Kheres Pattern Assault Cannons Ancient Tyrennius.jpg|An ancient depiction of Ultramarines Legion Contemptor-Mortis Pattern Dreadnought Ancient Tyrennius of the 8th Chapter; After nearly 10 standard years of slumber, Tyrennius was brought out of stasis a mere 10 solar hours before the Calth Atrocity; Tyrennius proved to be instrumental in the defeat of a large Word Bearers force assaulting the gates of Arcology XVk Ancient Tuseok.jpg|A depiction of Ancient Tuseok, The Dragon of Serapis; a Veteran Legionary of the XVIII Legion, the Salamanders; Tuseok fought in, but did not survive, the Drop Site Massacre because he sacrificed himself by repelling attacking waves of Night Lords gunships harrying the Loyalists as they attempted to escape es:Dreadnought Contemptor#Modelo Contemptor-Mortis Category:C Category:Anti-Air Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers